Over The Stars
by Drake777
Summary: After the final comic Johnny died, And his soul ends up in another person's body...
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own The idea of Johnny the homicidal maniac or any of the other things used in this fanfic, They belong to the almighty writer Johnen.  
  
Note: This fanfic starts at the end of issue # 7 in the almighty Johnen's writings.  
  
Prologue  
  
".Time for something new..Over the stars."  
  
Within the carnage that is the home number 777 Johnny stood in next to his couch..  
  
*Click*  
  
"Devi?"  
  
**BAM**  
  
  
  
Far away from the carnage that is the home number 777, in a different city, in a house numbered 189..  
  
"What the fuck was that all about?" A drowsy young voice said to the darkness.  
  
From the next room came his reply in the form of a young female voice,  
  
"Why the hell are you awake at this hour?"  
  
"That was the worst nightmare I've ever had."  
  
"Well stop complaining and go back to sleep, you woke me up."  
  
************  
  
  
  
  
  
The sun rose and the alarm went off with its normal annoying screech.  
  
"I'm awake, I'm awake you freaking thing," mumbled the heap of flesh on the bed.  
  
The voice of a middle-aged woman came from downstairs,  
  
"Drake!! Honor!! Get down here now!!!"  
  
"We're coming!!" Drake and Honor chorused together.  
  
Within 10 minutes the pair were dressed and on the bus to their local high school. Honor, in her usual Bohemian look of 'I don't give a fuck as to what you think about me.' While Drake was dressed in his signature punk clothes, large black pants hanging off of his bony frame and a tight black shirt with white and black striped arms.  
  
"What was that all about last night?"  
  
"A really bad nightmare, don't worry about it"  
  
However it was more then just a 'bad nightmare,' Oh yes it was so much more. 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own The idea of Johnny the homicidal maniac or any of the other things used in this fanfic, They belong to the almighty writer Johnen.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"The Voice"  
  
"Just a bad nightmare huh?" "It must have been one hell of a nightmare to have you screaming like that" Honor muttered.  
  
"I heard that"  
  
"Heard what?" came a new voice from in front of the pair.  
  
"Oh hey Ryn I didn't see you" said Honor as she got up to admit Ryn, A reasonably taller girl a little younger then Honor, into her half-vacant bus seat.  
  
"What the hell are you two talking about?"  
  
"Oh just my little brothers mental problems and his scary dreams that he had last night" cooed Honor innocently.  
  
"Since when are my personal issues a topic for discussion Honor?"  
  
"Since I made them a topic" was Honor's reply as she stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
After another twenty minutes of bickering the bus finally rolled into the school's parking lot.  
  
The rest of the day proceeded as every other day did. Until he got home that night.  
  
Honor was staying after school until late with her art teacher to work on her art portfolio for college. So Drake did as he always did when he was home alone, walked into his room, flipped on his computer and turned on a game. After about ten minutes of mindless gaming he was about to curse out his computer for being so damn good at this game when something smashed into the back of his head throwing his face into the desk.  
  
"What the fuck?" Drake muttered as he vision cleared.  
  
Looking around for what or who had hit him he saw nothing or no one. Panic began to grip him. He quickly stood up and ran over to his closet being very careful not to be seen. Pushing the clothes hanging in his closet aside he saw several reflections on he back wall of his closet. Reaching towards the reflections he grabbed one and pulled it off the wall securing it in his hand.  
  
"Try to fuck with me will you" He muttered as he looked at his reflection glinting off of the 7 inches of knife blade.  
  
Drake had an affinity for knives he didn't know why, he just liked having them, having them all sharp.  
  
With seemingly practiced skill he searched his entire house finding all of the doors locked and not a soul there but himself  
  
"Guess I'm alone" muttered Drake angrily. "And I was so hoping to kick someone's ass"  
  
"You're not alone Drake." said a voice coming seemingly from all around him.  
  
"Who the.Where are you show yourself you fucking bastard!!" Screamed Drake as he swung the knife around him in a vain attempt to find the voice.  
  
"You will NEVER be alone Drake.never again!!" Moaned the voice, it seemed almost in pain as it spoke.  
  
"Show yourself and ill make myself alone again real fast!"  
  
"NEVER AGAIN NEVER AGAIN NEVER AGAIN!!" screamed the voice over and over.  
  
"Get out of my house!!" "Get out now!!!"  
  
"I'll leave Drake, but you will need something to remember me by.. hmmm perhaps THIS!!"  
  
Pain shot through the back of Drake's head as if someone had stabbed him. Unable to handle this pain Drake collapsed. As his blackness crept in along the edges of his vision Drake could hear the voice laughing at him, laughing at his pain. 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this fanfic like Johnny they belong to Johnen, The god himself.  
  
Well folks after a long time and a inter break I bring you the next chapter in the story keep the review coming I am glad to know that I have fans of my writing!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Dreams Of A Sinner  
  
..A voice edged into the ends of unconsciousness "Drake".. A feminine voice.."Drake".. A young voice.."DRAKE!!!". unconsciousness shattered and Drake's eyes flew open, his hands reflexively tightening into fists, he felt the hilt of his 7 inch knife in his right hand and in one fluent motion he swung up.Towards the voice.  
  
"What the fuck Drake?!?!?!"  
  
There stood Honor, eyes staring in unbelief and mouth hanging open. Her shirt had a slash across it from her left hip to her right shoulder. Realization came like a flood as to what happened, he had just come within centimeters of killing his sister.  
  
"Oh my god Honor I'm so sorry, I had no idea it was you"  
  
Honor stood there motionless with a confused look on her face.  
  
"Dare I ask who you thought it WAS?"  
  
"Don't ask" Drake replied. "Don't ever ask."  
  
As Honor walked out of his room in a daze Drake peered over at his clock as he replaced the knife on the wall of his closet, He'd been out for 3 hours.  
  
"Fuck I'm going to sleep" he muttered.  
  
After showering Drake crawled into bed, not bothering to throw the covers over himself.  
  
As he was darkness crept into his vision and he fell victim to sleep he was vaguely aware of someone whispering to him."Come, I'm waiting for you." Sleep overcame him.  
  
He floated in darkness, up became down, down became right, left became down. He was nowhere but everywhere at the same time. He was asleep. Slowly, Dreams came to him, Fuzzy at first, like they were not his.  
  
"You're Wacky." Came a voice from a dream that was not his.  
  
"And I suggest you think quickly, for a long life is never a guarantee." Came another.  
  
They started to overlap now, Barely making sense.  
  
"Hey you're house number is 777 isn't that the number for hea----"  
  
"---Does this look like heaven to you?"  
  
"Where the FUCK IS THE BACTINE?!?!"  
  
"You've ruined my li-'  
  
"-After all we are neighbors now."  
  
The onslaught continued each voice bringing thoughts worse then the one before it. Then, it over the din of noise that was this dream came one solid voice. a seemingly familiar voice.  
  
"Time for something new.Over the stars."  
  
Sleep shattered as if it had never been and Drake shot up in his bed in a cold sweat. Running to the bathroom to empty the contents of his stomach, he still heard the voice reverberating those words over and over again in his head.  
  
"Over the stars...." 


End file.
